My Favorite Cherry Blossom, Pt 2: A Few Lost Petals?
by 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki
Summary: Five months into their top-secret relationship, Naruto and Sakura try to go on vacation. Can they enjoy their romantic getaway without arousing suspicion? Will their friends find out? Will they ever live it down? Find out the truth about NaruSaku. Rated MA for short lemon.


"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Without even looking at me, she sweetly smiles (I can still see from the back), then quickly turns around and lightly punches me in the arm while eyeing the bookstore's right wall where my good friend Shikamaru and Ino were standing and sitting, respectively. Getting the idea, I overreacted, "Oof! Sorry, Sakura…I didn't see—Hey whatcha reading?" The two other teens briefly side glanced at us then they dove right back, they were content with my performance. I sighed. Then a real punch. "Don't be so cavalier, THEY'LL FIND OUT!", she observed in a loud whisper. Putting up my hands in a surrendering position, I said, winking, "Oh yeah, once I find Sasuke, I'm gonna beat the snarkiness out of hims smug ass and then you two lovebirds can go on a date…" Glaring, she says, "If you do that, I MIGHT forgive you for perving on me in the Academy, but only because I'm your GIRL-friend, Naruto." I'll have to remind her not to get too personal next time, I'm still embarrassed about that, especially when I saw nothing but smoke and then a huge Kuonichi with a even bigger blacker paddle. I must have had bruises on my "lower cheeks" for a week solid. Starting to regret this whole keeping it a secret thing, I shake my head. I feel a giddy chakra, then I see her take my hand carefully, led into an open stack that was empty then she reminded why I put up with her anger all the time. Gingerly taking my face into her pale hands, she first puts our two foreheads together. "I know it's hard, Naru-kun…It's hard for me too. What if I lost you to Atksuki? I couldn't bear that…. As soon as Tsunade told me you were being hunted down like an animal, I knew I needed to protect you the same way you protected me against Gaara." In a dry whisper, full of emotion, she declared, " I love _you_ Naruto Uzumaki." With a passionate kiss and a tight hug, I released the ball of doubt…tears forced their way out. It hit me; she really does love _me, the nine-tail demon brat_. The idiot—the deadbeat deadlast. I hung onto her for dear life as I cried openly.

"You OK, love?" I nodded.

"Great, I have fantastic news I want to share." Her giddiness, though hidden, was making me giddy.

As if I didn't really care, I asked,"What is it, Saki?"

With a brief smile, she beamed, "What if I told you I found a great place to _hang out? IN the open…"_

 _Incredulous, I said, "Hang out? Where?"_

 _Seeing the confusion in my blue eyes, smugly she said, "Here", pointing to a book of vacation retreats._

 _I looked, in disbelief, at first. It was a five-star resort off of the Whirlpool Islands. Checking the back, I saw the title,_ _Top 5 Most Romantic Getaways._ Deadpanning, I thought, _Really Sakura, you give me grief over one mistake and this? Now, when everyone is trying to find out about us…she just gives me an innocent smile, practically in my face, so I just hug her. "OK."_

Tearing me away from the bookcase, with me almost falling, she brings me to a table with chairs. "Sit down…this is going to be awesome! Shannaro!" Looking as if she was caught by enemy nin, she quickly put a genjustsu on the book, so we could read it in peace. (And yes, I know it is illegal to do that in public bookshop.)

Resting my head on my right arm, she opens to the red bookmark she found earlier. "It's a Hello Kitty mark."I roll my eyes, _of course it is, honey._ She then shows me the facilities, the hot tubs, the dance floor and private rooms and massage tables (with scented lotions, balms and shampoo/body wash. The rooms each have their own balconies and porches. Scuba diving is included, as is a meet-and-greet dance each week. Each thing she lists and shows off in the book gets me more pumped to go…then the PRICE. 40,000Ryo. I facepalm (I may look dumb, but I am pretty money savy, actually) and give her a shocked look.  
Finger poking me, she says with a hand over her throat/pec,  
"Don't worry, your 'Granny', my mistress, is covering most of it to say thanks and congrats to us [she said that in a whisper] and your "secret inheritance, whatever that means, covers the rest. Look at that"  
 _I don't know who I am getting this money from, but I gotta thank you, whoever you are.  
_ This huge devious smile dawned on me. I think it was the Fox getting out, frankly I didn't care…I agreed wholeheartedly. Then she whispered something unexpected into my ear.  
"We're going, and you'll see me in my birthday suit every day, like you've always wanted, Naruto, lover boy"  
A blush came across her delicate features which faded quick, but wow! Although skeptical, after studying her intently I shrugged my shoulders, after a quick eye roll I hid. I felt my eyes go red a second then I laughed and gave her a big hug.

"I'll go with that."

Breaking our character because of our joy, we eskimo kissed, then we went back to our books and scrolls.


End file.
